


(òwó)

by fruti2flutie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruti2flutie/pseuds/fruti2flutie
Summary: short collection of tbz drabbles from requested dialogue prompts on tumblr! written for fun & pretty quickly, so don't expect anything too deep lmao





	1. #11 (bbangsun)

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt list](http://bellamyblakesz.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

younghoon has heard many say that sunwoo’s bronze skin is from the summer sun, but it’s currently mid-december and the younger boy’s complexion is as golden as it was on the first of july. the boyz are doing an outdoor photoshoot, unfortunately amidst a night’s snowfall but fortunately while modeling a winter line of apparel. he and sunwoo are waiting their turn as a pair, standing behind the camera crew, who are capturing chanhee and sangyeon against the trunk of a tree.

“i need a hot chocolate, with four marshmallows,” sunwoo grunts, hands deep in his pockets, sniffling. he sees younghoon, crouching on the ground, humming, and widens his eyes. “hyung, please tell me you’re not...”

“hm? i’m not what? what am i not?” younghoon’s fingers might be on the verge of frostbite, but he’s determined to pack the snow and make an egg-shaped, frozen projectile.

“you— don’t be immature, hyung! don’t you dare throw that snowba—  _ god, damn it! _ HYUNG! you’ll pay for that!”

for a moment, they forget they’re modelling clothes, falling into a childish snowball fight behind-the-scenes that no one attempts to stop. younghoon laughs triumphantly, scurrying away, as sunwoo chases after him with fistfuls of snow. there aren’t pictures or videos of the incident, but younghoon swears he can hear sunwoo’s boisterous screams as clear as day once the  _ off the boyz _ video releases.


	2. #29 (sangric)

“listen, listen, listen, _listen_ , linda—”

sangyeon is listening. has been listening. had listened when eric — small, energetic, impulsive eric — waltzed into sangyeon’s apartment, dropped a plethora of paintbrushes on the kitchen table, and said, _you need to turn me into a minion._

and sangyeon’s name isn’t linda!

“okay, i hear you, but i don’t understand—” sangyeon picks up one of the many yellow bottles of paint eric brought, frowning. are these even non-toxic? unlikely. “the paint’s supposed to go _where_?”

“ _every_ where.”

there are more questions than answers. “why...? and why me and not, like, kevin?” it’s well past halloween, and sangyeon’s artistic skills are nonexistent.

“it’s gonna be a social experiment,” eric says. his head is stuck in the hole of his hoodie, a foot out of his pants. “and you don’t gotta be van gogh, hyung. you just have to slather me with paint like butter on bread, y’know?”

“um, well, this just seems... i don’t know, out of the blue— oh, out of the yellow! ha!” sangyeon never lets the opportunity to make a pun pass, no matter the situation. eric is, sadly, not amused.

“hyung, do me this one favor. pretty please!” eric rubs his hands together, pouting. “i already have the denim overalls. i just need terribly yellow skin to complete the look.”

there’s a stack of argumentative essays sangyeon needs to grade on his desk. however, there’s also one very whiny eric sohn standing in his living room, about to visually imitate an evil twinkie from a polarizing children’s film series. this isn’t a situation sangyeon had imagined for himself on a sunday afternoon, where he usually brews a cup of tea, sits down to grade, and watches singing competition shows until bedtime. but this is _eric_ , and he’s always had the softest spot for him.

“i’m laying down some towels first,” sangyeon declares, and eric hoots, swinging around his socks. to be honest, sangyeon hasn’t watched any of the _despicable me_ movies, but he won’t tell eric that.


	3. #6 (hwallric)

eric and hyunjoon have known one another since sophomore year of undergrad, when hyunjoon was eric’s physics tutor, rewarding him with donuts and coffee every session. they weren’t the closest of friends, but after graduation the prospect of not having to interview potential serial killers as flatmates was too good to pass up. so, they moved in together. 

eric keeps up with the cleaning, like dishwashing and laundry, and hyunjoon handles essentials, like groceries and keeping up with bills. it’s been a serene few months, but eric wonders whether hyunjoon actually lives here. the older male is almost always out and about, working late or preoccupied with things he doesn’t tell eric. it’s not eric’s business, but without hyunjoon in the apartment eric gets lonely.

although, eric is far from being  _ alone. _ he’s befriended a stray cat in the meantime, with jet black fur and amber eyes, that hangs around the balcony during the evenings. it skulks by the window until eric opens it, and then it hops inside the apartment until it’s given snacks and chin scratches. while it’s probably not the best idea to let in random felines, eric thinks the cat is good company, even if he’s more of a dog person. 

eric likes to talk, so he talks with—  _ to _ the cat, because the cat doesn’t talk back. the conversations aren’t anything too deep: fan theories for his favorite shows, got7’s most recent release, hyunjoon’s cute smile, what recipes he’s learning, which of the company directors likes him best. the cat doesn’t do much more than mewl, but eric likes the responses anyway. 

he even gives it a name: hwall. sounds pretty cool, right?

one day, when the weather outside is frightful, eric lets hwall stay inside for longer than usual. he gets the cat a blanket and slices of banana to much on, lets it stay with him to watch  _ brother bear _ on his laptop. he scratches behind its ears as the cat lays in his lap, adds in his own amateur critic commentary, and ends up dozing off near the end of the movie. 

and when eric wakes up, hwall is no longer curled into his side, but it’s... it’s  _ hyunjoon  _ right beside him, snoring softly, expression peacefully oblivious. and, holy crap—

“is— is there a reason why you’re naked in my bed?” eric shrieks, very much awake and very much  _ not naked. _

hyunjoon is slow to rouse, rubbing his face and shivering. he blinks at eric, looks at his hand, and says, “oh, well.” his lips quirk. “meow?”

“meow?  _ meow? _ what the heck is that supposed to—” eric stops. he stares at the blanket draped over hyunjoon’s lap. there is no cat in sight. “no. no, bro, you’re kidding.” hyunjoon is silent. “... hwall?”

“cat’s out of the bag,” hyunjoon says with a laugh. “sorry for not telling you sooner.”

“you...” eric can feel himself burn red, embarrassed to the core, as he recalls his many conversations with the stray cat. “you know everything, don’t you?” 

“yeah, we’ve got lots to talk about, lover boy,” hyunjoon begins, “but can you hand me a pair of boxers first? feeling kind of exposed.”


	4. #21 (hakhwall)

sometimes, hyunjoon wants to give up. he’s lost count of the days; by the steadily cooling temperatures, he thinks it’s sometime in september. haknyeon used to keep track with lines on his arms, but he’s long since run out of space, the date nothing more than dozens of barcodes on skin. 

when the end of the world hit, hyunjoon thought it would be more dramatic. he’d thought of alien invasions, viral infections, asteroids headed straight for earth, killer bees. what they got were polluted waters, scorching droughts, crops and livestock dying left and right, electric fields that destroyed power lines. the end is taking humans slowly and mercilessly. while the governments are trying to figure out how to save the planet, hyunjoon is trying to figure out how to find food for the table. 

at the end of the world, hyunjoon spends his time with ju haknyeon. they live in a house by the sea, the air a mixture of salt and smog, and fell in love years before this. friends and family are growing further apart, toeing the line between life and death, so they lose touch with them altogether. the days get quieter, emptier, but during the nights hyunjoon listens to haknyeon sing, old songs from the last century to pop hits from the decade. hyunjoon’s hope is haknyeon, and he’ll be damned if he loses him.

after what seems like years, the sky darkens with black clouds and lets fall rain. the grass, withered and yellow, drinks it up happily. what’s left of the wildlife hide in their homes. thunder booms and lightning crackles. it’s just normal weather, natural and alive, but it means so much more. 

haknyeon presses his face to the window, gasps, and turns to hyunjoon. “come outside with me,” he urges.

hyunjoon is weak, but he has enough in him to raise an eyebrow. “we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

haknyeon nods, so hyunjoon gets up to follow him. 

the rain is chilling to the bone. it soaks through their clothes in an instant, making the fabric stick to dirtied skin. hyunjoon doesn’t know if he really feels it, but haknyeon does. haknyeon twirls around in place, arms extended, laughing loudly and wonderfully. he drags hyunjoon further out so they can hop in puddles, splashing from one to the next. they cup their hands together and slurp the rainwater — priceless. 

“hyunjoon,” haknyeon calls. the water dripping down his face doesn’t look like it’s from the rain. he grabs onto hyunjoon’s hand and squeezes, smile so fragile. “we have to make it, okay?”

“we will,” hyunjoon promises. as long as he has hope.


	5. #28 (junew)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (lowkey a spin-off sequel to wedding au uwu)

for their five-year anniversary, juyeon and chanhee go to paris, france. juyeon is a man of the arts, chanhee is a man of taste. six days in the city of lights and love is the answer for both of them.

the flight is at six a.m., so they get to the airport at four. even after triple checking their suitcases, juyeon forgets his toothbrush, deodorant, and razor. chanhee drags him to a convenience store inside the airport to buy cheap toiletries and extra contact solution, too, because juyeon hadn’t bothered to check how much he had before packing it. when they board the plan, chanhee is still annoyed at his boyfriend. it takes about twenty minutes and a bag of pretzels for chanhee to let it go, and then they fight sleep to watch _what happens in vegas_ , _dear john_ , and two of _the maze runner_ movies.

day one in paris is spent napping away jetlag at the hotel, ordering lobster bisques from room service, and trying to learn basic french with google translate. day two is the louvre museum. it’s been on juyeon’s bucket list for places to visit since he was in high school, and chanhee enjoys having a reason to wear his gucci boots. it’s unfortunate that the museum doesn’t allow photographs; chanhee likes to capture moments in time and juyeon likes looking back at them. still, they enjoy their time walking through the exhibits, chanhee forgetting to whisper and juyeon forgetting to shush him.

day three is the palace of versailles. lots of walking, lots of learning. chanhee isn’t exactly a history buff, but he likes juyeon acting as his personal guide. day four is a food tour, bouncing from cafe to bakery to restaurant. they walk along the canal, hands intertwined, pointing out shops with freshly baked breads and other pastries. they’ll probably get cavities from the amount of chocolate they consume, but that’s a worry for later.

day five is the sainte-chapelle, which is a famous church they visit for the architecture. it’s not a particularly long stay, so they end up shopping at the flea market for souvenirs for friends and family back home. day six is the eiffel tower. they go during the day to take photos, exploring the second level, which is much less crowded than the top. in the evening they have dinner in the area, which is extremely overpriced but worth the experience and the view. nothing can compare to the twinkling lights of the eiffel tower.

during their last night, juyeon faces chanhee in bed and tucks his boyfriend’s hair behind his ear. with the echo of car exhausts outside, he kisses chanhee soft and slow. chanhee likes to be in control, likes to push juyeon around, but it’s during moments like these, where juyeon effortlessly molds their lips together, thumb tracing along chanhee’s cheekbone, that it’s okay to be submissive every now and then.

juyeon pulls away and suddenly lets out a chuckle. at a low murmur, with no prompting at all, he asks, “marry me?”

chanhee would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat. “i’ll think about it,” he says, closing his eyes. half a minute later, he kisses juyeon again with a smile and whispers, “sure.”


	6. #23 (moonbae)

when jacob pulls to the curb in his toyota camry, he immediately sees kevin, chanhee, juyeon, and changmin loitering outside the club. from the looks of it, each of their drunkennesses ranges from tipsy to wasted. juyeon is mildly coherent, changmin is giggly, chanhee is punching juyeon’s arm, and kevin—

kevin body-slams into the car like he’s trying to give it a hug. “my bae has come to the rescue!” he screams, cheeks pink and body swaying.

“i’m here to—”

“HI, JACOB!”

jacob smiles. “hi, honey, i’m glad you had fun. please don’t put your mouth on the glass.”

after saying goodbye to the others, who are getting driven by sangyeon to their apartment, kevin climbs into the car. he hums a song as he gets comfortable. when jacob starts to drive away, kevin sticks his head out the window to shout, “BYE, GUYS!” jacob rolls his eyes and makes sure kevin’s fingers are out of the way before he closes the window.

after a few minutes of driving, jacob lets out a long sigh. “you know, kev, this happens every time.” when kevin goes out drinking with friends, he tends to go overboard and challenge every person in the club to shots. and then a few beers, too, if he’s got enough money for that.

“no,” kevin counters. he sticks a leg onto the dashboard, crossing his arms in front of him. he says, much like a petulant two-year-old, “just once.”

“do you mean just once _every friday_ for the last month?”

kevin scoffs, “no.” and then he lets it sink in for a few seconds and says, “question mark?”

“see! you gotta learn some self-control.” in his peripheral vision, jacob can see kevin slipping off his shoes and push them to the front of the windshield. “oh, christ, you’re a mess.”

“but you _love_ me.” kevin pouts, slumping in the seat. “why don’t you come out with us next time? juyeon likes talking about basketball, and that gets old real fast.”

“i don’t like big crowds,” jacob says. kevin makes a whining noise, dissatisfied. “if sangyeon goes, i’ll go. we can hold a decent conversation because he’s normal.”

“ _i’m_ normal.” kevin buzzes his lips. “... ish.” he lolls his head to the side, reaching out to poke jacob’s cheek. “jakey, i love you.”

“tell me when you don’t have six bottles of soju in your system.” jacob can practically feel kevin’s glare burning into him, so he relents. “i love you, too. happy?”

kevin grins from ear-to-ear. “you betcha. c’mere so i can give you a smooch.”

“don’t try to— kevin hyungseo moon, i am _driving_. keep your seatbelt on!”


	7. #6 (bbangmoon)

when kevin gets back to the apartment, he trips over a leather jacket strewn haphazardly on the floor. he lands with a solid _thump_ and curses, rubbing his injured knee. as he throws the jacket aside, he realizes it’s the first of many articles of clothing that lead like a trail of breadcrumbs to his bedroom. a mix of curious and hesitant, he follows it to see what awaits him at the end.

kevin isn’t exceptionally close to his flatmate, so he’s not entirely certain what goes on in his head. they’ve been living together for a few months now, and all he knows is that younghoon is a fashion design major and practically watches anime for a living. maybe there’s been some awkward tension between them, but kevin thinks that’s because younghoon is handsome without trying, which is pretty intimidating. but he’s a good guy, kevin can tell, so when he discovers a sleeping younghoon wrapped in his sheets, he’s more confused than anything else.

“why are you in my bed?” kevin asks, frowning. he pulls back the covers and quickly puts them back, blushing. “oh, my god, why are you _naked_!?” in this context, naked means no shirt, no pants, and heart-patterned boxers, which is still more skin than kevin was prepared for.

younghoon rolls over and groans, “mmhergh.” as humans do.

“hyung, i don’t speak... whatever that was.”

kicking off the blanket, younghoon fists his hands in the pillow and whines, “it’s _hot_ , kevin. too hot for pants.”

obviously, that makes no sense, given how cozy younghoon had just been all bundled up in kevin’s sheets. kevin carefully touches the back of his hand against younghoon’s forehead and hisses, “you’re burning up! why didn’t you call me?”

“i did... like, three billion times,” younghoon mutters, lip jutted out.

kevin checks his phone. “no, you didn’t.” he grabs younghoon’s phone, puts in the passcode, and then mentally face-palms as he skims the call-log. “you called _kfc_ , hyung. my number is right next to it.”

younghoon blinks. “that... makes a lot of sense now. you sounded more feminine than i remembered. and you kept asking me about coleslaw. that was weird.”

“i’m getting you some water. wait here.”

kevin goes to the kitchen and fills a glass of water. he also runs to the medicine cabinet to grab the thermometer. when he returns to his room, younghoon is face-down on the bed, limbs sprawled out and hanging off the side. he’s too big for it, but he looks comfortable trespassing. kevin puts the glass on the dresser and taps younghoon’s back.

“open your mouth,” he commands lightly, and younghoon turns his head enough so that kevin can place the thermometer under his tongue. once it beeps, kevin grimaces at the number. “hyung, your fever is close to hospital-inducing.”

“no hospital,” younghoon pleads, sounding absolutely terrified. he must be in pain, cheeks flushed, so kevin helps him sip at the water.

“we won’t have to do that if you listen to me, okay?” kevin makes younghoon put on a shirt and then covers him with the blanket. “you need rest.”

“yes, nurse moon.”

kevin smiles. “i’ll come back after you’ve woken up.” he gets up to leave, but younghoon catches his hand.

“sing for me?” younghoon asks, careful. “it’ll help.”

so kevin sits at the edge of the bed and sings a lullaby, gently stroking younghoon’s hair, until his sick flatmate finally falls asleep. after making sure younghoon is properly tucked in, kevin leaves the room to call sangyeon, an actual nurse-in-training, for proper medical advice. he doesn’t want to accidentally kill younghoon or anything; they still have rent to pay.


	8. #5 (sunhak)

haknyeon _loves_ animals. when a dog cafe opens its doors near the university, he clears his weekend and makes sure all his black shirts are in the wash. sunwoo is the first one he calls, and he feels a swell of relief as his boyfriend agrees to come along. he knows that sunwoo used to hate dogs, having had a traumatic experience with them as a kid, but it’s big of him to overlook that and accompany haknyeon anyway.

on saturday, wearing a white hoodie and jeans, he enters the dog cafe with sunwoo close behind. the waitress greets them, as do a hoard of barking canines with wagging tails. there are yorkies, labradors, dalmatians, poodles, pugs — possibly every breed of dog haknyeon can name. his excitement must show, because the waitress laughs and leads him and sunwoo to a booth near the back.

a few of the dogs follow, sniffing at the newcomers’ hands, snouts poking at their fingers. once they sit, the waitress hands them two menus and lets them read over the options. all the while, various dogs come to their sides and bother them. haknyeon loves the attention.

when the waitress returns, they tell her their order: a fruit parfait and cheesecake, a latte and orange juice. the smaller dogs weave between her legs as she walks, but she seems used to it. haknyeon giggles as he picks up a beagle, letting it sit on his lap until their order arrives. sunwoo pets it on the head, only when haknyeon asks him to.

once they get their food and drinks, haknyeon puts down the dog so they can eat. he asks sunwoo how his cake tastes, which is the equivalent for him asking for a bite. haknyeon gets fed and feeds sunwoo a spoonful of parfait, too. as they’re eating, one of the dogs — a poodle — is interested in haknyeon’s pant leg and doesn’t stop chewing it until he sets down his spoon.

“hello,” haknyeon greets, stooping down to scratch the poodle’s head. a chihuahua jumps in the way, so he poke its ear. “oh, hello to you, too! aren’t you full of energy?”

“you’ve got fur in your parfait.”

haknyeon narrows his eyes at sunwoo. “i do not, liar.” he starts to rub the chihuahua’s belly, and she yips as she tries to lick his hand. “you’re a good girl, aren’t you? happy, huh?”

while haknyeon plays with the dogs, sunwoo picks at his cake. he watches them with a frown, not saying much at all. when haknyeon notices, he immediately feels guilty.

“sorry that i dragged you out here,” he says, sheepish.

sunwoo shrugs. “i like dogs.”

“your face says otherwise.” sunwoo grimaces, which proves haknyeon’s point. all teasing aside, haknyeon tells sunwoo, “i’m proud that you’re out here, nonetheless. if you wanna leave, we can.”

“no, i’m fine.” sunwoo looks down, gaze falling on the pomeranian gnawing on haknyeon’s shoelaces. “it’s whatever.”

haknyeon puts two and two together. “wait a minute. are you... jealous?” sunwoo scoffs, but haknyeon can see right through him. “you are!”

“am not!”

“oh, you _totally_ are!” haknyeon snickers. “that’s why you look so pissed!’

“this is my face’s default setting,” sunwoo retorts, waving around his fork.

haknyeon picks up the pomeranian and waves its little paw at sunwoo. “aw, isn’t he cute?”

despite himself, sunwoo’s lips quirk into a smile. “the little sucker is, i guess.”

haknyeon was talking about sunwoo to the pomeranian, actually, but sunwoo doesn’t need to know that.


	9. #38 (hwalljae)

preparation for finals is murdering hyunjoon’s wellbeing. he’s pretty sure his blood has been replaced with espresso shots from starbucks, a six-pack of red bull, and organic synthesis reactions. when’s the last time he got a good night’s sleep? monday? wait, is today wednesday or thursday? maybe it’s saturday, who knows at this point. 

“my brain is about to explode,” hyunjoon groans, face falling into his textbook. the librarian couldn’t care less at the noise; every student in the building is collectively tearing their hair out. “i can either feel everything or nothing. my mind is torn.”

across from him, jaehyun has been spinning hyunjoon’s folders on his index finger for the last hour since he showed up as emotional support. at hyunjoon’s current existential crisis, though, he stops and lays both his hands on the table. “hey, listen to me. i know this is a stressful time for you, but you can’t just destroy yourself over a few tests.”

“a few tests that will ultimately make or break my gpa, which will determine whether or not i can get into medical school.” hyunjoon lifts his head to turn the page and then sets it back down. “if i fail organic chemistry, i can kiss my phd goodbye.”

jaehyun’s expression is pained. “you’re really making it hard for me not to call you a nerd, right now.”

“hyung,” hyunjoon whines, yawning into his hand. after he yawns once, he does it again, with vigor. “hyung, i’m just gonna study ‘til i die. see you in the after-life. give my combat boots to chanhee hyung.”

scoffing, jaehyun gets up and begins packing hyunjoon’s school supplies. “come on, sleepy. i’ll walk you back to the dorms.”

“but my functional group notecards—”

“can rot in the hell-hole they crawled out from.”

hyunjoon frowns. “i color-coded those myself.” quite neatly, by the way. jaehyun doesn’t look impressed. “okay. i’ll call it a day.”

they leave the library while the sun is setting. jaehyun keeps hyunjoon from wandering into the street, arm hooked around his shoulder. he talks hyunjoon’s ear off, but hyunjoon is barely aware of the conversation, too busy trying to keep track of his own steps. on any other day he’d love to argue with jaehyun about the controversial philosophy of marvel, but for now—

hyunjoon opens his eyes and realizes he is a) not walking anymore and b) getting piggybacked by jaehyun. um? he doesn’t actually know what goes on and would very much like to know what goes on. 

“where am i? why are you carrying me?” 

“oh, hyunjoon, good morning.” jaehyun laughs. 

“sir, answer my questions.”

“well, you fainted... straight into my arms.” jaehyun’s smile is wry as he hikes hyunjoon higher on his back. “y’know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

exhausted but somehow not surprised, hyunjoon snorts and tightens his hold around jaehyun’s neck. “so i need sleep. sue me.”

“do i look like a lawyer? no, i’m lee jaehyun, and i’m your human taxi for the night.”

“what’s my fare?” hyunjoon asks drowsily. 

jaehyun clicks his tongue, thinking it over. “coffee date.” he’s met with silence. swiftly, he peeks behind him and sees that hyunjoon has knocked out. relieved, he smiles. “okay, after you sleep for the next twelve hours.”


	10. #27 (juric)

eric wakes up to sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. he bolts upright, eyes still closed, and wrinkles his nose. fluffing his hair, he looks around and realizes he’s on the couch, covered with a hello kitty print blanket. he must’ve fallen asleep here while watching cartoons yesterday.

another noise comes from the bathroom, the clattering of objects that could very well be a burglar trying to swipe eric’s fancy bath bombs. even so, eric takes his sweet time heading over to scope out the damage. debating whether to grab a sneaker as a weapon, he peeks through the crack of the door to see the intruder.

which, actually, turns out to be his flatmate and respected senior, lee juyeon, lying pitifully on the floor and clutching his stomach.

eric kneels down and sets a hand on juyeon’s shoulder, eyes wide with concern. “hyung, whoa. are you okay?”

juyeon groans, very _not okay._ he tries to shush eric with a finger placed on the younger male’s lips, but it’s unsuccessful and his finger nearly stabs eric in the eye. “my head. feels like it’s getting run over. by seven hundred monster trucks. on fire.”

“your head is on fire, or the monster trucks are on fire?”

“both. and the road is on fire.” juyeon squints. “and fire is raining from the sky, which is also on fire.”

snickering, eric pets juyeon’s head, touch gentle. “should i look up your symptoms on webmd, hyung?”

“i’m pregnant,” juyeon declares.

eric gasps. he sees juyeon smiling and frowns. “hey, you’re lying!”

“not so loud,” juyeon grumbles, visibly in pain.

“oops.” eric lowers his voice and says, “liar.”

“obviously i’m not pregnant.” juyeon groans, scooting closer to the toilet. “i’m _hungover_ , eric. kevin went wild making drinks last night. i don’t remember half the things that happened, but... i think i posted chanhee on facebook’s marketplace.”

“chanhee’s... couch? laptop? crop top collection?” eric guesses, confused.

juyeon reaches into his back pocket for his phone. he taps around and then cracks a grin. “no, i posted _chanhee_.” he shows eric his screen, where there’s a photo of their friend doing the sailor moon pose as he’s valued at $98. “he’s in the health & beauty section. that’s nice.”

eric stands, takes one long look at juyeon’s crumpled form, and asks, “do you want me to make you breakfast or something?” juyeon hums, interested. “i can pour you a bowl of cereal.”

“no milk,” juyeon says, which sounds more like a desperate plea.

“no milk.” eric turns to go to the kitchen but stops at the doorway. “hyung, are you sure you’re not pregnant? you’ve got this warm glow to your face.”

quite fondly, juyeon flips him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao okay no more


End file.
